Caprichos de amor
by AgusCooper
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler y Barry Kripke eran un matrimonio joven y feliz, pero el interés de un hombre cautivante hacia Amy los pondrá en una incómoda situación. ¿Podrán resolverlo o Amy caería en los encantos de aquel físico?
1. Capítulo 1

-¿Amy, aceptas a Byron como tú legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo el oficiante.

-Acepto.

-¿Y tu Byron, aceptas a Amy como tú legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, es lo que siempre estaré dispuesto a hacer- Respondió Barry emocionado sin apartar la mirada de su Amy.

-Por el poder que me es conferido por el estado de California, los declaró marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Amy y Barry se dedicaron grandes sonrisas, él se acercó tomando a Amy de la cintura para plantarle un gran beso que sellaba su matrimonio. Sus familiares aplaudieron alegremente.

Amy Farrah Fowler y Byron "Barry" Kripke, llegaron a Caltech en busca de iniciar sus carreras como científicos. Él, un físico y ella neurobiologa.

El presidente Siebert estaba feliz de reclutarlos, siempre y cuando respeten la ética de trabajo ya que eran una pareja casada.

-Dr. Kripke, me alegra que trabaje con nosotros. Usted se ve un poco joven, ¿cuantos años tiene?- Pregunto Siebert.

-Tengo 26 años.

-Joven. ¿Y su esposa la Dra. Fowler?

-25 años, ella término su carrera un poco antes que yo.

Sheldon finalmente término de trabajar en sus cálculos. Suspirando feliz de poder irse a casa, miró su reloj y sólo eran las 13:30. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar, pasó casualmente por el departamento de biología y se quedó paralizado ante la vista.

De espaldas había una mujer, más bien pequeña, con largo cabello oscuro callendo como una cascada de chocolate por su definida espalda.

-Amigo, estás bien?- Preguntó Leonard haciéndolo apartar la vista de la ventana.

Leonard miró a través y vio a una mujer de espaldas, la reconoció al instante.

-Yo se quien es.

-¿Quién es?

-La Dra. Fowler, vino hace unos días porque Caltech la reclutó.

-Ya veo... ¿Y ella...?

-Oh, no. Manténgalo en sus pantalones señor, esa chica está casada.

-Eso es lo de menos Leonard... Hablaré con ella.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto? Ya arruinaste el matrimonio de Bert con su esposa.

-¡No arruinaré nada! Solamente entraré y voy a saludarla. Ahora vete- Leonard siguió su camino y él tocó la puerta del laboratorio.

Amy estaba concentrada tratando de cortar una fina pieza de un cerebro, pero el golpeteo de la puerta la distrajo. Se dió la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto, con camiseta de superhéroe.

-¿Si?- Dijo lo más educada.

-Buenas tardes, soy...

-Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he oído algo sobre ti.

-Si, soy Sheldon Cooper, físico teórico. Y tú eres...

-Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler, neurobióloga. Un placer conocerte.

-El placer es todo mío- Dijo insinuante tomando su mano y besándola en los nudillos.

-Me parece muy antihigienico que bese la mano de un desconocido, Dr. Cooper.

-Tienes las manos desinfectadas y estabas usando guantes.

-Buen punto. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

Sheldon se quedó viéndola, era una mujer muy bonita. Él había salido con chicas altas y esbeltas, pero Amy tenía un atractivo que no podía definir... esta chica realmente le gustó y aunque Leonard dijo que estaba casada, ninguna se había resistido a sus encantos, así que se arriesgó.

-Solo vine a darte la bienvenida y invitarte a cenar, para que te sientas más bienvenida. Pasaré por ti mañana a las 19:00- Definió sumamente confiado, como siempre.

Amy no podía creer que un tipo vestido como un niño de cinco años este intentando ligar con ella. Pero sabía cómo actuar, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba.

-Sería lindo...

-Muy bien... En el restaurante de Altadena- _Lo sabía, ninguna puede resistirse a mi._

-Claro... ¿Y mi esposo que trabaja en el mismo departamento que tú, también puede venir...?- Preguntó astuta, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y mostrándo su anillo.

-¿Qué es...?- Haciéndose el desentendido, Sheldon se acercó un poco y vio su anillo, que en efecto, era una banda de oro que tenía un lindo diamante. -¡Oh, disculpa! No ví el anillo.

-No importa. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Dr. Cooper?

-¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de té en la cafeteria?

Antes de que pueda siquiera contestarle, Barry entró al laboratorio. Besó a Amy en los labios y saludó a Sheldon.

-¿Tú eres el Dr. Cooper verdad, que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Nesecitas algo?- Pregunto Barry tomando a Amy de la cintura.

-Amor, el Dr. Cooper se ofreció amablemente a invitarnos un té- Dijo ella arqueando una ceja y mirando a su esposo.

-¿Qué tengo cuello de tortuga? Yo no quiero té.

-Sólo vine a darle la bienvenida a la Dra. Fowler. ¿Tu eres el Dr. Kripke, físico de cuerdas?

-Si, así es.

Los tres quedaron en silencio y Barry no soltó su agarre firme de la cintura de Amy.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, bienvenidos- Sheldon se retiró.

-Sera mejor que ese tonto no se te acerque de nuevo.

Amy rodeó el cuello de Barry con sus brazos, trazando sus labios sensualmente contra los suyos. Él pidió permiso acariciando su labio lentamente con su lengua.

-No te preocupes, no me movió ni un músculo. Además se ve tonto vestido así, parece un niño. ¿Ese tipo es sumamente inteligente como dijo el presidente Siebert?

-Si, lo es. Aunque es sumamente arrogante y mujeriego- Dijo levantando los hombros.

-En resumen; un idiota.

-¡Amy Farrah Fowler - Kripke! No uses ese lenguaje, eres una dama- Reprochó con sarcasmo.

-Tu dama...

Después de un corto día trabajando, Sheldon llegó a su departamento. Todavía pensaba en el encuentro que tuvo con esa chica casada pero era lo de menos, buscaría aunque sea un pequeña ranura por donde entrar y tenerla.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

-¡Puddin, la cena está lista!

Amy y Barry se sentaron a cenar en un cómodo silencio. Ella todavía pensaba en aquel tipo tan grosero que quiso ligar con ella.

-Me gustaría que dejes de llamarme puddin...

-¿Por qué? Es un apodo muy bonito- Dijo ella puchereando con su labio inferior.

-¿De donde sacaste ese nombrecito tan cursi?

-Lo leí en un cómic...

-¿Otra vez leyendo esas cosas? Amy...- Empezó a sermonear. -Ya te lo dije amor, no puedes desperdiciar una mente tan brillante como la tuya viendo libros para niños.

Sheldon miraba atento la pantalla de televisor, apretando los controles del joystick al mismo tiempo; aunque odiara admitirlo, Leonard era bueno en los juegos de pelea.

-¿Y como te fue con la nueva? Ya cayó en tu fosa de los leones- Dijo Howard riéndose.

-¿La nueva?- Sheldon lo miró confundido. -¿De que estás hablando?

-Lo dice por la señorita Fowler...

-Ah, bueno; tuve una amena conversación con ella y... su esposo hoy.

-¿Es casada? Uh, pobrecito Shelly... ¡Ya no podrás salir con ella!

-Eso nunca lo detuvo antes- Interviene Raj. -Has dormido con mujeres casadas, Sheldon.

-Solo con cinco.

-Y entre ellas, la esposa de Bert.

-Otra vez con eso- Suspiró el físico teórico enojado. -Permíteme explicarte; Bert y Peggy estaban en un momento crítico de su matrimonio, ella me buscó, le ofrecí un amigable consuelo y luego a los tres meses de su pelea se divorciaron. Pero no tuve nada que ver en eso.

-Pero seguiste teniendo sexo con ella hasta año después de su divorcio, luego la mandaste a volar.

-¿Por qué están tan pendientes de con quién duermo? Ustedes son extraños...

Sheldon caminó decidido hacia el departamento de biología, la encontró igual que el día anterior; sumergida en su trabajo, tanto que no se percató de su presencia. Tocó la puerta abierta suavemente.

_Knock, knock, knock, Amy._

_Knock, knock, knock, Amy._

_Knock, knock, knock, Amy._

Ella se asustó y rápidamente se dió la vuelta, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Dr. Cooper. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vine a verte, quería saber cómo estás- Le tendió una rosa de color rojo envuelta en celofán.

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Sabias que tu toque repetitivo es un síndrome de compulsiones obsesivas?- Preguntó tomando la flor con duda.

-Claro que no... claro que no, claro que no.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? Ya me tengo que ir, estoy retrasada y tengo que tomar el autobús.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi auto? Yo también salgo temprano.

-No creo que se una buena idea, Dr. Cooper- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos por unos minutos. -Pero gracias de todas formas.

-Espera Amy- La detuvo sujetando suavemente su brazo. -Por favor, Permíteme llevarte a tu casa, te prometo que no es una molestia para mi y puedes llamarme Sheldon.

-Escúchame Sheldon... No creo que sea apropiado que me lleves.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que?

-Oye, he oído cosas nada amables sobre ti- Dijo duramente, tratando de devolverle la rosa.

-¿Asi?

-Si. Dicen que eres un egoísta, que te crees mejor que los demás y eres un mujeriego que no toma enserio a las mujeres.

-¿Y quien te dijo eso? ¿No quieres tomarte el tiempo para averiguarlo?- Haciendo gala de sus anchos hombros, se acercó a ella.

-Mira, te diré esto una sola vez. No soy esas tontas que caen en tus estrategias baratas, no nesecito conocerte, no quiero tus cuidados ni tu protección... si nadie tampoco te tomó enserio no es culpa mía... ¡Y no me importa lo que pienses de mí!- Fue gritándole y empujandolo con su cuerpo hacia la puerta, intimidando por primera vez a Sheldon. -¡Adios y llévate esto!

Amy lo sacó fuera del laboratorio y le arrojó la rosa.

Sheldon sonrió, arrojó la rosa al cesto de basura y volvió a su oficina caminando apaciblemente.

Como siempre.

**Continuará...**


	3. capítulo 3

Como había salido temprano de su trabajo, Amy tenía tiempo libre antes de que Barry llegará a casa, alistó sus cosas y salio del laboratorio. En el pasillo se cruzó con Bernadette; una de las primeras personas que le dió la bienvenida cuando empezó a trabajar y le caía bastante bien.

-Hola Bernadette... ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Hola, Amy. Bien preparando todo para irme de la universidad, ya terminamos la investigación en la que estaba colaborando y volveré a mi edificio de trabajo con los medicamentos- Contestó la pequeña rubia.

-Es una lástima que te vayas, eres la primera amiga que hago en este lugar- Dijo sinceramente.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto. ¡Es más! ¿Sales ahora? Vamos a tomar algo en el restaurante donde trabaja mi amiga. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Ella es muy amigable, te caerá bien.

-Oh, bueno...- Miró su reloj, tenía 3 horas libres exactamente. -Un trago no me caería nada mal.

-¡Así se habla, vamos!

Los chicos estaban teniendo una entretenida cena en The Chesscake Factory, todos riendo de la anécdota de Sheldon; de cómo esa chica le arrojó la ridícula flor que le había llevado y lo hechó a patadas.

-¡Oye, es Bernie con una chica!- Exclamó Howard en voz baja.

-¿Quien es la morena?- Preguntó Raj.

-Oh buen Dios...- Sheldon la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es la chica que está tratando de ligarse.

Todos voltearon a ver a Leonard para luego volver a mirar a la chica.

-¿Esa es Amy? Wow tiene... un lindo trasero- El ingeniero no apartaba la mirada de la parte trasera de Amy.

-¡Oye, oye!- Protestó Sheldon.

-¡Tranquilo, Sheldon! Sólo bromeaba además mi novia esta con ella.

-Y ella es Amy... trabaja en la universidad, es neurobiologa.

-Es un gusto conocerte Amy- Dijo Penny sinceramente.

-Igualmente.

Bernadette miró hacia la mesa de los chicos.

-¡Oh, ahí está Howie! ¡Amy ven, te presentaré a mi novio y a sus amigos!

-Bernadette no creo que sea una buena idea- Pero no pudo protestar más, la pequeña rubia ya la había arrastrada al grupo de chicos en la mesa de atrás.

-Ellos son Raj, Leonard, mi novio Howard y el que está detrás de los vasos es Sheldon.

-¿Sheldon? Cooper, si ya lo conocí...- Dijo indiferente, pero de todos modos lo saludó.

-Hola Dra. Fowler, me alegra verla de nuevo- Dijo bajo las burlonas miradas de sus amigos.

-Deja las formalidades, fuera del trabajo puedes decirme Amy... siempre y cuando lo hagas con respeto.

-¡Claro, porsupuesto! Hola... Amy.

-¿Quieren cenar con nosotros, chicas?- Preguntó Leonard, con disimulo miró la mano de Amy y en efecto; tenía un anillo liso de oro y arriba de este, otro anillo también de oro con un lindo diamante.

-Lo siento, pero nos quedaremos con Penny. Hoy le toca atender el bar y charlaremos un poco- Excusó Bernadette llevándose del brazo a Amy.

Sheldon observó como Amy se iba, tenía que admitirlo, su parte trasera era un atractivo imposible de ignorar y gracias a esas faldas largas y ajustadas, marcaban sus caderas y su trasero maravillosamente. Tan solo imaginar tenerla en sus brazos, o debajo de él; hacia que su sangre fluyera hacia el sur de su cuerpo, hace demasiado tiempo que no tenía tales sentimientos hacia una mujer.

-¡Tierra a Sheldon!

El físico se sobresaltó y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué?

-Deja de mirarla... Ella no es para ti- Dijo Raj.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Parece una chica decente, jamás dejará que te propases con ella.

-Eso lo veremos...

-Entonces, Amy... ¿A que te dedicas?- Preguntó Penny interesada.

-Soy neurobiologa, actualmente estoy en Caltech.

-Disculpa, está ocupado aquí?

Amy se dió la vuelta y ahí estaba, era tan insistente que no tuvo otra opción.

-No, sólo siéntate.

-Gracias- Se sentó y notó que su copa estaba vacia. -¿Quieres tomar algo? Voy a pedir un té helado de Long Island, quieres uno?

-Nunca he tomado eso.

-¡Oh, te encantará! Penny dame dos té helado.

-Gracias, pero no quiero té helado. Tengo que irme- Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Amy espera!

-Dejala en paz Sheldon, acepta de una vez que ella no está interesada en ti- Dijo la rubia preparando el trago.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, sigue trabajando, rápido... simple mesera- Respondió Sheldon con desprecio, se levantó y siguió a Amy.

Amy estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando la gran mano de Sheldon cerró su puerta.

-Amy espera no te vayas...

-Déjame en paz.

-Por favor, sólo quiero hablar.

-No quiero hablar contigo, Sheldon. Dejame en paz. ¿Porqué me sigues tanto? ¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?

-Eres la chica más hermosa que ví en mi vida...

-Solo, déjame subir al auto- Dijo cansada.

-Amy...

-Dr. Cooper, estoy enamorada de mi esposo y siempre será asi, por favor no me confunda con otras mujeres fáciles de conquistar.

-No es lo que piensas...

-No tienes una idea de todo lo que pienso.

-Puedo ver que no eres como las otras mujeres, eres hermosa... inteligente, simplemente me siento tan atraído hacia ti. Por favor, Dra. Fowler, sólo déjame quererte... No me mates la ilusión, por favor. Estoy tan cautivado por todo tu ser, sé que no nos conocemos pero da igual; me atrevo a decir que estoy loco por ti.

Amy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nisiquiera Barry en todos los años de su relación le había dicho algo como esto. Y por primera vez notó que Sheldon tenía profundos ojos azules, que la miraban con las pupilas dilatas.

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-Lo siento Sheldon, no puedo- Respondió con intención de abrir la puerta del auto, pero nuevamente, la mano de Sheldon se lo impedía.

Lo miró enojada, que hombre tan persistente.

-¿Qué rayos estás...?- Alcanzó a pronunciar Amy antes de que su boca fuera invadida gentilmente por el físico.

Se sorprendió y abrió los ojos enormente, quería aprtarlo de ella, abofetearlo y golpearlo. Pero por una desconocida razón, no podía... se limitó a quedarse ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados dejando que Sheldon la besara mientras sostenía su cabeza para que no se aparte de él. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se rindió y correspondió al beso con el mismo sentimiento, lo agarró del cuello y profundizó el contacto.

Se besaron sin prisa ni violencia, disfrutando de la fricción de sus labios, de la combinación de sus alientos, de las caricias de sus narices y mejillas. La respiración de Amy se detuvo cuando sus lenguas al fin se tocaron, compartiendo la humedad y calor de sus cavidades. Se dió cuenta, que Sheldon era un buen besador, sabía exactamente cómo mover los labios, cuándo morder suavemente, cómo lamer sensualmente, cuándo acariciar con lentitud.

Las manos de Sheldon sostuvieron sus caderas pegandola más a su cuerpo, Amy no apartó las manos de su cuello. Parecía que quería devorarlo, su lengua no se detenía mientras peleaba con la de él. La apretó más contra la puerta de su auto, tentado a llevarla al asiento trasero. De repente sintió como Amy se puso rígida y de un momento a otro se separó de su boca, poniéndose pálida como una hoja de papel.

**Continuará...**


	4. capítulo 4

Se tapó la boca con la mano, luego de unos momentos empezó a frotarla causando ardor en sus labios. Quería borrar su beso, borrar el momento. Sheldon la miraba sin expresión alguna, sólo se quedó parado ahí sin hacer nada, viendo como ella caía en la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Reaccionó cuando la mano de Amy se estampó contra su mejilla, dándole una bofetada monumental.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Estás loca!- Le gritó sosteniendose la mejilla. Ardía mucho, era la primera vez que le daban una bofetada.

-¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!? ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Respondiste, aunque no quieras admitirlo me devolviste el beso! ¡Admítelo, sientes lo mismo que yo! ¡Por favor... Amy Farrah Fowler, no lo niegue!

Amy se subió furiosa a su auto.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y mi nombre es Amy Farrah Fowler - Kripke!

Encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad.

Llegó al departamento que compartía con su esposo, vio que él ya estaba allí, así que abrió la puerta y fue directamente a él quien, al verla, se puso de pie para recibirla.

-Amy- No alcanzó a decir otra cosa porque los labios de Amy estaban sobre los suyos.

Lo besó frenéticamente, su lengua invadió su boca sin sutileza alguna. Amy solía ser algo modesta y reservada en la intimidad física pero algo se había despertado dentro de ella. Acarició el rostro de Barry y miró sus ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación. Allí, su cuerpo parecia tener mente propia; se movía frenéticamente, sudaba y golpeaba lugares hipnóticos que le hacían perder la cabeza. Las embestidas que Barry le daba eran tan apasionadas, sus besos tan húmedos y explosivos. La manera en que la abrazaba y gemía en su oído, la forma en que besaba sus senos, todo su cuerpo.

Y está era sólo una pequeña razón de por qué lo amaba, tal vez esto era sólo un recordatorio.

Los labios de aquel físico habían encendido algo dentro que ella, que se empeñaba en esconder. Todo su interior se prendió fuego. ¿Como le pudo pasar eso con solo un beso? No lo conocía.


	5. capítulo 5

-Amy llegaremos tarde- Dijo Barry saliendo de la habitación.

-¡En un minuto!

Casi 10 minutos después, Amy salió luciendo un coqueto vestido negro con mangas cortas de encaje. Marcaba su cintura y trasero a la perfección, dejó su cabello suelto en ondas con maquillaje muy natural.

Barry la miró y sonrió, su esposa era una mujer muy hermosa ... realmente tuvo suerte.

-Wow- Fue el único sonido que el joven emitió.

Amy giró mostrándole su vestido que, aunque era conservador, favoreció mucho su figura.

-¿Te gusta? - Preguntó colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Si me gusta? Me encanta, te ves hermosa ... si no fuera porque llegaremos tarde, te arreglé ese vestido y te haría mía.

-Vaya ... muy directo- Se río. -Pero ... tal vez cuando volvamos tengas suerte.

Ella le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta, Barry la siguió mirando su trasero y cerrando la puerta en el camino.

-¡Sheldon, llegaremos tarde date prisa! - Leonard gritó mientras se ponía el bleiser.

Sheldon salió luciendo un traje negro, estaba molesto por tener que ir a ese evento estúpido.

-Esto es innecesario, no iré.

-No seas tonto, tal vez encuentres a alguien que quiera financiar tu investigación.

-No necesito dinero para hacer mi investigación de la teoría de cuerdas, todo lo que necesito para trabajar está aquí- Señaló su cabeza.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Vámonos!

Él, aún enojado, lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, había muchas personas, entre ellas a Kripke.

-Oh, no- Dijo Sheldon.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahi esta el idiota de Kripke.

El nombrado se acerco a ellos para saludar, Barry no le caía para nada bien a Sheldon; ya que al ser nuevo todos prestaban más atención a sus investigaciones.

-Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Cooper... que gusto verlos.

-Dr. Kripke- Saludó el dueto.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad, les presento a mi esposa... la Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler- Presentó con orgullo.

Sheldon miró a Amy y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, le guiño el ojo rápidamente. La neurocientífica se enfureció por eso pero tuvo que disimular.

-Es un placer conocerla Dra. Fowler, hemos escuchado cosas muy buenas sobre usted. ¿No es así, Sheldon?- Dijo Leonard.

-Si, cosas MUY buenas sobre usted... Dra. Fowler.

Después de eso, Amy y Barry recorrieron todo el lugar, saludando a varias personas y riendo. Sheldon la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo.

-Voy al baño, permíteme un momento- Le dijo Amy a su esposo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no... sigue hablando, volveré en un minuto.

Hizo sus nesecidades en el baño y salió, pasó caminando por un salón vacío y de pronto una mano la jaló hacia ese lugar. Reprimió un gríto.

-Shhhhh, tranquila soy yo.

Levantó la vista y era Sheldon quien la sostenía.

-Casi me matas del susto idiota, ¿que crees que estás haciendo?

-Discúlpame, solo quería estar contigo un minuto a solas.

-Dejame en paz, te dije que soy una mujer casada.

-Por favor...- La tomó por la cintura acercándose a ella. -Desde lo que pasó el otro día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... te nesecito- Bajó la cabeza inhalando el aroma de su cuello.

Amy puso las manos en los hombros de Sheldon, sintiendo como su nariz recorría su cuello, debía admitir que era excitante y malo al mismo tiempo. Se congeló cuando sintió sus labios besando suavemente la curva que une al hombro

-Ya basta- Suspiró pero ladeó su cabeza para darle más espacio.

-¿Basta de qué?- Respiró él en su cuello, ahora lo besaba sin disimulo... no pudo resistirse y pasó su lengua por su suave cuello arrancandole un suave gemido.

-Ah- Se quejó Amy, lo agarro suavemente del cabello y hizo que la mire. -¿Porque haces esto?

-¿No te gusta?

-No.

Sheldon solo pudo dedicarse a mirar sus labios.

-Bésame- Soltó sin vacilar.

-No...

-Sé que quieres hacerlo. Sólo hazo, bésame.

-Sheldon...

-Si no lo haces, yo lo haré.

-Por favor, no...

Y cortó sus palabras.

La boca de Sheldon atrapó la suya con urgencia, ella debia admitir que nadie la había besado con tanta pasión antes, nisiquiera Barry.

Lucho por separse al principio pero Sheldon fue insistente. Poco a poco Amy cedió a lo inevitable y fue aflojandose, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sheldon, él pensó que era para alejarlo pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo acercó todavía más; rodeándolo con sus manos.

Este beso fue aún más electrizante que el anterior. Amy cerró los ojos como para concentrarse en aquella sensación fogosa que los envolvía a ambos, mientras la boca de Sheldon se movía sobre la suya. De pronto, los labios de ambos se abrieron. La punta de la lengua de ella acarició el interior del labio superior de él y Sheldon se movió un poco para apretar el cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo por primera vez sus suaves senos contra su pecho. Ella bajó las manos y se aferró a su espalda, apretando con fuerza, como si deseara fundirse con su piel.

El físico teórico mordió el labio inferior de ella con delicadeza y tiró de el suavemente. El cuerpo de Amy pareció tensarse y exhaló un gemido de placer que a Sheldon le trastornó el sentido.

-No puede ser...- La escuchó murmurar.

-Te llevaría contra este escritorio si pudiera- Susurró contra el oído de su dudosa amante.

Volvió a besarla aplastandola contra la pared de aquel salón vacío. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta apretar el trasero de Amy que emitió una pequeña risita. Sheldon estaba a punto de morder ese sensual labio; cuando el teléfono de Sheldon sonó.

Se separó de ella y miró quien era; Leonard. Soltando a Amy atendió la llamada.

-Hola. Leonard, si si aún estoy en la universidad. No te vayas espérame, en un minuto estoy ahí.

Cortó y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Tengo que irme- Le dijo mirando su boca.

-Si... también yo- Dijo en voz baja, sonrojada y completamente avergonzada.

Sheldon no pudo evitar ver que el escote de su vestido se había subido un poco ante sus actividades, no se resistió y volvió a acercarse a ella. La besó por última vez, profunda y lentamente, saboreando su boca y su lengua. Ella no pudo evitar gemir.

-Aqui tienes mi número- Le dio un papel que ella guardó en el bolsillo del vestido. -Llamame cuando quieras.

Y sin más, se marchó. Dejándola sola en aquel salón, agitada y tremendamente excitada.

Amy corrió al baño a refrescarse, se lavó la cara y tuvo que volver a maquillarse un poco. Volvió con su esposo que estaba en la barra con una copa en la mano.

-Hola- Lo saludo cuando llego.

-Ey, dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento, había una larga fila en el baño...

**Continuará...**

**AC: ¿Opiniones?**


End file.
